Twelve Days
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Una misión, la promesa de volver. La ilusión de verle para escuchar su confesión. Una espera interminable, sujeta a la esperanza y su inminente perdida NejixTen Fic de dos manos -Sherrice Adjani and LadyScorpio-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola** de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro fic NejixTen¡Pero! Este es especial, ya que será a dos manos.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no nos pertenece ni a mi, menos a la bruja, más sin embargo la trama si. No ganamos un centavo haciendo esto.

Ahora con la historia.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Aquella mañana como todas desde hacía unos meses atrás, encontró un lindo clavel en su ventana saludándola junto a la puesta de sol y debajo de este, una pequeña nota.

_-Buenos días Panda, hoy es mi primer día como miembro de la anbu y Tsunade sama nos asignó a mí y mi equipo nuestra primera misión. Aunque no lo parezca estoy bastante emocionado. Espero vengas antes del medio día a la entrada de la villa a despedirnos._

_Pd¿te siguen gustando los claveles?_

_Att: N. Hyuuga._

Con una reluciente sonrisa se desperezó y salió de su cama con dirección al cuarto de baño de su habitación.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Justo como había mencionado en su carta, con su nuevo uniforme de la Anbu y su máscara de gato la esperaba impaciente el heredero del byakugan.

Ella agitó su mano gritando su nombre a la distancia mientras se acercaba caminando al lado de Lee y Gai, quienes, se les unieron para darle ánimos a su compañero en su primer trabajo en la Anbu.

-¡**_Neji, muchacho! Estoy orgulloso de ti, espero que tu misión sea un éxito y no olvides.._**.-Gai se había detenido a mirar a su ex alumno con cierto aire melancólico y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, abrazó al adolescente como si de un niño se tratase.- **_Neji cuídate, las misiones Anbu son muy distintas a las que has visto hasta ahora. Esperamos con ansias tu regreso._**-el hombre removió el largo cabello del shinobi logrando desordenarlo un poco, Tenten y Lee solo rieron.

-**_Gracias Sensei_**-atinó a decir cuando su maestro se hubo alejado satisfecho. Lee se aproximó a él tendiéndole la mano.

-_**No te atrevas a morir en tu primera misión, Eterno rival, recuerda que aún tenemos un duelo pendiente.**_-Hyuuga asintió, afirmándole a su amigo que regresaría bajo la promesa de volver a enfrentarse otra vez.

-**_Bueno chicos, Lee y yo tenemos que regresar a la academia, haremos una demostración de Taijutsu._**

-**_Pero sensei eso no era para maña…_**-Gai tomó a su aún pupilo, tapándole la boca con ambas manos, como pudo.

-**_Buena suerte Neji, Tenten, nos vemos luego._**-antes de irse les guiñó el ojo, provocándoles un ligero sonrojo.

Sacando a ambos del cómodo silencio que les envolvía, se aproximó un Anbu con la máscara de gallo.

-_**Hyuuga-san, el capitán Tousa, anunció que nos vamos en 5 minutos.**_

-_**Gracias, iré de inmediato.**_ –luego de recibir respuesta el Shinobi se retiró junto a los demás miembros del equipo

-**_Tenten..._**-la Kunoichi se estremeció al escuchar la grave voz de su ahora amigo, haciendo que el color rojo aflorara nuevamente en sus pálidas mejillas. –_**Regresaremos en 6 días…**_-calló esperando que la chica dijese algo, al permanecer en silencio él continuó.-_**Me gustaría que…**_

Un sollozo ahogado detuvo sus palabras, notando por primera vez las cristalinas gotas saladas en el rostro femenino, tomando valor se acercó a la joven brindándole resguardo en su firme pecho cubierto por la armadura. Ella se limitó a rodear la cintura del Hyuuga con sus brazos.

-**_Promete._**- escuchó la estrangulada voz de Tenten contra su cuerpo.-**_… Prométeme _**– levantó su cabeza chocando su mirada blanquecina con aquellos ojos marrones, sintiéndose incapaz de no cumplir con lo que ella le pidiera.- _**¡Prométeme que regresarás Neji Hyuuga ¡ **_-le gritó, haciéndole sonreír.

-**_Tenten Ama, te prometo que regresaré a Konoha y cuando vuelva te revelaré un pequeño secreto._**-con delicadeza la alejó de sí, había escuchado el aviso lanzado por su capitán de equipo. Era hora de irse. Antes de soltarla por completo, besó con dulzura la comisura de los labios de la chica dejándola en un estado de completo estupor. –_**Nos veremos pronto…Panda**_. –bajó la máscara de gato y emprendió camino con su nuevo equipo a la misión designada.

-_**Hasta pronto…Neji…**_

-0-0-0-0-0

Y hasta aquí es el primer capítulo de 3 o 4 más o menos. El próximo será publicado por Sherrice Adjani lol la bruja sama.

Ya saben, quejas sugerencias y demás dejen review!


	2. Chapter 2

**-- Twelve Days --**

**PARTE 2. **

Despertó con la suave brisa veraniega acariciando su rostro, aspirando el leve aroma del solitario clavel sobre su mesa; abrió con pereza los ojos sonriendo ante el pasado recuerdo y al murmurar su nombre indiscutiblemente una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Observó un rato más la blanca flor, hacía poco que había florecido, su pulcro color le hizo añorar el regreso del shinobi, cerró sus ojos y se dio el lujo de imaginar por un momento que cosas tendría que decirle Neji. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, al contrario de muchas de sus compañeras ella experimentó una gran emoción al saber que iba a trabajar a su lado, Tenten se echó a reír cuando sus amigas la observaron con cara de lamentar lo sucedido, y con el tiempo lo que fue una admiración, la kunoichi tuvo que aceptar que ese sentimiento había ido evolucionando y si alguna vez pasó por su mente que aquel hombre era frío y arrogante ya no lo creía.

Al cabo de un tiempo se reprimió su impaciencia y deseando que la misión del jounin terminara pronto se puso de pie, dedicándose a sus deberes.

Tanto su maestro como compañero esperaban esa justa reacción en la castaña, así que durante sus breves misiones se contentaron con observarla. Antes de que terminara el día Gai dejó libre a sus pupilos, deteniéndose junto a Lee para contemplar como su estudiante se encaminaba hacia una de las salidas de la aldea.

En realidad no importaba demasiado que llegara dentro de cinco minutos o pasadas tres horas sabía de sobra que nadie la esperaría en ese lugar, aún así su jovial sonrisa y esa necesidad de llegar cuanto antes la impulsaba a andar más deprisa. Por eso cuando estuvo ahí su rostro no cambio, tan solo se cercioró que nadie se encontraba cerca antes de trepar a un robusto roble apartado del resto.

Se quedó de pie sobre una de las ramas y contempló las últimas luces del día, antes de que el firmamento se cubriera de estrellas, escuchó el lejano ulular de una lechuza, localizándola por el simple sonido del animal, la luna esa noche no aparecería y el frío aire que se impregnaba sobre sus brazos desnudos, le indicó que muy posiblemente mañana sería un día frío. Era algo común en esa época del año; días llenos de sol y calor casi sofocante para que por las noches la temperatura desencierra hasta dejar sus últimos estragos durante las primeras horas de la mañana, así que aquello no abarcó más tiempo del necesario sus pensamientos.

Miró al frente, hacia a densa oscuridad y deseó por un instante poseer la misma técnica ocular que su compañero y espiar aunque fuese por esa única noche los movimientos del hombre, en su lugar cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar su figura entre la densidad del bosque, pasando a través de las robustas ramas, imaginando el ondear de su largo cabello caoba, sus fuertes brazos desnudos reflejando ante una meticulosa inspección las ligeras gotas del rocío nocturno, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la naturaleza y dejando su figura al descubierto una fracción de segundo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Una fría lágrima se escapó de entre sus párpados cerrados y surcó sus mejillas, hasta ese momento fue consiente del incomparable amor que le profesaba al Anbu, siempre había sentido algo por él de eso no tenía ninguna duda, y salvo en contadas ocasiones se avergonzaba de aceptarlo, pero nunca hasta ese momento había conocido el dolor que le ocasionaba ese mismo amor, tal vez fuese a que muy pocas veces habían estado separados, por lo general hacían sus misiones juntos al lado de Lee y Gai o posiblemente se debiera a que el genio Hyuga se había marchado con la promesa de hablar. Y su aún inocente corazón le decía que esa justa promesa compensaría el largo tiempo de espera.

Se abrazó a si misma, deseó que esa misma confianza y seguridad alcanzarán al shinobi. Al menos sabía que el día había llegado a su fin y nada malo pasaba con el equipo Anbu, era una certeza que su propio corazón le dictaba, nunca dudaba en él, como no lo hacia en las habilidades y capacidad de Neji, así que con una última oración se alejó de ese lugar.

* * *

El escuadrón Anbu atravesó con eficiente velocidad y sin contratiempos la gran extensión de bosque que cubría buena parte del territorio, el jefe del grupo les había indicado que en menos de una hora llegarían a la línea fronteriza y a partir de ese punto dejarían de ser unos simples ninjas dando un paseo nocturno para moverse con la misma precisión y presteza con la que lo hacían los verdaderos guerreros. 

Por un momento el grupo entero estalló en amenas bromas y el más aventurado profirió toda clase de gemidos y expresiones que apostaba su enemigo exclamaría cuando los vieran de frente.

Aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa al joven Bouke y sin cambiar de expresión intercambió una mirada con la joven Anbu que marchaba a su costado. La chica mantenía su mascara a un lado de su mejilla izquierda, así que Neji pudo apreciar la indiscutible belleza de la kunoichi, fijándose en cada perfecto detalle, que de tanto en tanto se perdía entre la cortina de cabellos azabaches que se movía con soltura sobre su espalda. Ambos ninjas apartaron sus sonrisas antes de que sus rostros se quedaran ocultos entre la artesanal mascara, y al escuchar la autoritaria voz del capitán y el silencio antes de la inminente batalla, la mujer se adelanto pasando por delante del Hyuga.

Neji observó una vez más la silueta de la joven sin ser capaz de apartar de su mente que era casi un crimen permitir que alguien como ella participara en ese tipo de misiones, sintiendo nacer en él la necesidad de protegerla en caso necesario, pues en ella había descubierto la misma bondad y una belleza similar a la de Tenten.

Su sonrisa y los recuerdos de ella se perdieron entre la mascara de guerreo frío, guardando sus sentimientos en el mismo sitió de siempre. Antes de admirar por primera vez el extenso terreno de firmes y desoladas llanuras se llevó su mano a la parte izquierda de su pecho, satisfecho de saber que al menos Tenten se encontraba a salvo.

**Continuara... **

* * *

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta es mi semana de examenes y ya saben ustedes ese tipo de historias. Ojala el capítulo y la historia en general sea de su agrado, aunque tal vez no lo parezca Maaya y yo le estamos hechando ganas, así que esperamos les guste. 

Gracias en nombre de la Bruja-Maaya-Ino XD, en especial a quienes dejaron sus comentarios: _Loveless0Crystal0Angelic, Haoshadow, Klaudiiah, Chica-anime-4ever_. Y esperamos sus próximos comentarios.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**

**(Bajo la supervisión de la Bruja)**


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les traigo la actualizacion del fic, espero les guste y como ya saben Naruto no nos pertenece ni ala bruja ni a mi / (bruja hacernos ricas y famosas así algún día nos hacemos de una serie xD)

**_Capítulo 3_**

Habían transcurrido unos pocos días desde la partida del Shinobi, que tras sus palabras tenía su corazón entre el endeble hilo de la locura y la realidad. Nunca pensó que el haber tomado un rumbo distinto al Hyuga se le figuraría de una forma tan dolorosa, sintiendo su ausencia en lo profundo de su alma.

Y es que ella a diferencia de él optó por algo menos complicado que la Anbu, pero tan o más importante que las posibles misiones de los escuadrones.

Era maestra de la academia.

Luego de que Neji partiera a su primera misión de Anbu, se había sorprendido a sí misma auto criticando su decisión.

¿Por qué no tomó los exámenes para la Anbu?

Como Kunoichi era sobresaliente, y ya gozaba del rango de Jounin, pero como bien le había explicado a sus amigas,_ "prefiero aportar al futuro de Konoha de otra forma"_.

Escuchó algunos pasos desde las ramas del roble que se había convertido en su puesto de espera, tras la partida del joven Hyuga unos 4 días atrás.

**_-¡Hey Tenten!_ **–escuchó la inconfundible voz de Ino, quien se aproximaba al árbol junto a Sakura, ambas con sus batas blancas, recién salidas del hospital.

**_-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacen acá?_** –bajó ágilmente de la rama en la que momentos antes permanecía sentada.

-**_Buscándote, ¿no se nota?_**-respondió con sorna la rubia.-**_Estamos planeando hacer una pequeña reunión en casa de la frentona, y como teníamos unos días sin verte por el consultorio decidimos buscarte, Gai dijo que te podríamos encontrar por estos rumbos._**

Desde hacía unos minutos Sakura se había quedado escudriñando a Ino con la mirada ya que, se tomó el derecho por encima de ella de armar ¿Cómo había dicho? Pequeña reunión, en su casa sin su permiso. Optó por pelearle más tarde, era por una buena causa después de todo.

-**_Así es, Bruja ¿qué dices? Te apuntas?_** –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

**_-Es que…estoy… no creo…-_**

Ambas Kunoichis ignoraron los posibles argumentos que expondría la castaña y poco a poco la fueron arrastrando al lugar dispuesto para la reunión.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Cuando hubieron reunido las fuerzas femeninas necesarias en la casa de la familia Haruno, a Sakura junto a Ino les tocó explicarle a la madre de la primera, las chorrocientas razones por la cual debían hacer aquella reunión. La señora, comprensiva como siempre terminó aceptando la propuesta con sus respectivas condiciones.

**_-Deberán dejar todo como antes y no quiero alcohol de por medio ni chicos a tan altas horas de la noche por aquí ¿está claro?. Recuerden que mañana tienen trabajo en el hospital._**

Asintieron, felices de conseguir lo que querían… a medias.

Cuando la señora se retiró tomaron los paquetes que dejaron en el piso para dirigirse a la cocina.

**_-Que bueno que tu madre no vio la botella de sake entre las bolsas_**.-rió Ino por lo bajo.

**_-Sí, si no, no la contamos para la próxima._**-salió unos minutos de la amplia cocina, para venir acompañada de las demás. –**_Bueno conseguimos la aprobación de mi madre, pero con unas reglas de por medio; no podremos tomar ni traer chicos._**

-_**Pero supongo que la primera no cuenta, no?**_-ironizó Temari señalando a Ino que se servía muy a gusto el sake.

A todas las presentes les apareció una pequeña gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-**_Mejor pasemos a mi habitación, ahí estaremos más cómodas. _**–tomando los bocadillos se encaminó escaleras arriba con las chicas siguiéndola de cerca.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

En contra de la voluntad de la señora Haruno la reunión se había aderezado con un poquito de Alcohol subiendo de tono a las presentes.

Hinata se había rehusado al trago ofrecido por Ino, que a final de cuentas le había tendido una trampa, volcando casi media botella de sake en su refresco.

Tenten, quien presenció la travesura rió por lo bajo, había permanecido sumamente callada casi todo el rato, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba allí con las chicas, sentía como su espíritu y su mente se alejaban a un lugar muy sereno en donde añoraba con más fervor la presencia del heredero del bouke.

Una solitaria lágrima cursó su mejilla, siendo limpiada rápidamente por el dorso de su mano. Le apresuró al trago que traía, sintiendo como se quemaba la garganta con la bebida.

Sintió la presencia de la ojiazul a su lado con una expresión seria en su rostro, cosa rara en la revoltosa ninja.

-**_Crees que aún no nos hemos percatado de que te pasa algo, Tenten._**-la rubia le dirigió una mirada reprochadora a su amiga.-**_Sales de la academia y vas al mismo lugar, y esa cara de melancolía. ¿Qué te dijo Neji para que te pusieras así, Mujer?-_**

Realmente estaba sorprendida, ¿era tan notable que las cosas estaban relacionadas con el chico?

-**_La verdad… no sé si deba decir esto…_**

La imagen de una Cohibida Tenten no alegró para nada a la rubia.

-**_Ahora si me estás preocupando, mujer ¿te rechazó el pelmazo ese?_**-bramó enojada.

**_-No, al contrario, pero es que yo…_**

**_-¡¿Se te declaró y se te fue el santo al cielo!?_**-chilló la escandalosa chica, llamando la atención del resto.

Tenten atinó a taparse su ruborizada cara con uno de los almohadones que estaban cerca. Uno de los grandes problemas de Ino; el ignorar los beneficios de la discreción.

-**_¿Mi primo ya se te declaró?_**-preguntó curiosa una achispada Hinata.

Aún con la cara escondida negó efusivamente.

-**_Y yo que pensé que lo haría antes de irse._**-continuó con su trago dándole poca importancia al tema.

Tenten, Ino, Sakura y Temari, miraban completamente boquiabiertas a la timidísima chica que al parecer mandó a volar la susodicha timidez que la acompañaba siempre gracias al alcohol.

-**_¿Tengo algo en la cara?_**-preguntó con expresión severa, las chicas se limitaron a negar efusivamente.

-_**Definitivamente, hoy es un día extraño. Tenten tímida y bueno Hinata…diferente **_–concluyó Ino

_**-Y lo de Hinata es culpa de cierta persona que miraré disimuladamente.**_-Temari le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Ino quien la ignoró olímpicamente, las demás rieron con ganas.

-**_Continúa contándonos Tenten, entonces ¿qué sucedió con Neji_**- Sakura se acercó sentándose al otro lado de la castaña.

Ya más relajada luego del espantoso bochorno, terminó de sacar su rostro de atrás de su escondite y resignarse a que no había remedio que contarles lo que pasó.

-**_Me prometió que cuando regresara me diría algo. Lo cual me mantiene emocionada, pero desde ayer tengo un mal presentimiento._**-agachó su cabeza cabizbaja y colocó ambas manos en su pecho.-**_No quiero que le pase nada malo…_**-susurró, dejando a sus amigas preocupadas.

Sakura se acercó para consolarla con un reconfortante abrazo pero un molesto ruido la interrumpió, se levanto en dirección a la ventana, al abrirla se encontró con los orbes azules de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-**_¡Sakura chan!!-_**estalló el rubio.

-**_¡Shhh!! Cállate Naruto._**-le susurró molesta dándole un coscorrón al hiperactivo muchacho.

-**_Perdona._** –se disculpó tocándose el golpe en la cabeza.-**_Sakura chan, ¿Hina chan está aquí? Es que fui a su casa y no estaba._**

-**_Si, si. Entra, tú también Sai_**-el moreno que permaneció en silencio tras las sombras siguió de cerca al rubio.

-**_Gracias Sakura._**-le sonrió.-**_Kakashi san está afuera, esperándote._**-la joven asintió sonrojada, se había percatado de la presencia de su ex tutor antes de que Sai se lo mencionase.

Miró a sus amigas una por una en especial a Tenten.

-**_Naruto, ¿Trajiste lo que Ino y yo te pedimos?_**

-**_'debayo! Sakura chan ¿Qué le pasa a Hina chan?_**-preguntó reflejando una gran preocupación, lo cual no era para menos; la joven Hyuga se encontraba subida en su espalda gritando "¡arre! Caballito!". Sakura junto a las demás evitaron responder aquello por la paz.

-**_¿Trajiste lo que te pedimos?_**-Ino repitió la pregunta.

-**_Si, aquí lo traigo. _**–Naruto le entregó la cajita a Sakura.

-**_Gracias Naruto._**-tras agradecerle el favor al chico se acercó a Tenten cediéndole la cajita. –**_No lo destapes hasta que estés sola en casa. Es un regalo mío y de la cerda. Feliz cumpleaños amiga._**

-**_Graci…_**-fue interrumpida por el estridente grito de Ino.

-**_Ya son las 12! ¡Feliz cumpleaños bruja!_**-Ino se abalanzó sobre Tenten apretándola en un fuerte abrazo de oso, seguida de sus amigas quienes repitieron la acción con la castaña.

-**_Chicas regresaré en unos minutos. Me esperan afuera._** –la sonrojada pelirrosa les guiñó el ojo y salió por la ventana.

Entre risas y travesuras de sus amigas, y los chicos que se habían unido a la "pequeña reunión" consiguió olvidarse por unos pocos minutos de la opresión en su pecho.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron de la casa de Sakura, decidieron dormir, aunque Hinata ya tenía bastante rato en el país de los sueños. Tendieron sus bolsas de dormir en el suelo y luego de un "Buenas Noches" general casi todas cayeron rápidamente en un profundo letargo, menos una…

Tenten

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado el capi.

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que nos apoyan con los review y a los que leen y no dejan.

Esperamos sus opiniones quejas o sugerencias hasta la próxima!! El siguiente Cáp. le tocará a Sherrice Adjani (la bruja xD)

**_0o0o-Lady Scorpio-o0o0_**


	4. Chapter 4

**-- Twelve Days --**

**PARTE 4**

Agudizó aun más la mirada siempre fija sobre el techo, esforzándose por no perder la cuenta ahora que ya se encontraba en la última fila de pequeñas maderas; 350 piezas conformaban en su totalidad el techo de la habitación de la pelirosa; torció sus labios meditando en esa cuenta; tal vez debería decir que eran 350 ¼ pues al final de la esquina sobresalía una pequeña madera; o debería de contarlas de nuevo, posiblemente el haberlas contado más de dos veces no era suficiente ¿y si le preguntaba a su amiga?, Sakura seguro conocía el numero de piezas que conformaba su techo.

Apretó con fuerza su puño derecho conteniendo las irrefrenables ganas de estrellarlo contra el suelo sobre el que estaba su futon pero debía contenerse no quería despertar a sus amigas y que cuando la mirasen solo vieran a una kunoichi poco menos que desesperada por no poder dormir y con los nervios a flor de piel. Comenzaba a pensar que después de todo no había sido tan buena idea quedarse con ellas, todo en ella se encontraba en otro lugar completamente distinto pero comenzaba a desesperarse por ser incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Se acomodó hacía la derecha pero el tranquilo rostro que le ofrecía Hinata no servía de nada, volvió a girar quedando boca arriba y de perfil vio como Ino dormía como si no existiera más mundo aparte de ella y su seguramente dulce sueño, a juzgar por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aún de forma inconsciente.

Pero lo cierto era que si lo existía, para Tenten si había algo fuera de esa habitación, algo que esa noche no la dejaba en paz, chocó sus manos frotando sus nudillos incapaz de calmar esa creciente ansiedad. Un frío aire se coló hasta la habitación, tembló un instante antes de echarse encima las cobijas, aunque sabía que antes de cinco minutos las apartaría con el movimiento de sus pies, había repetido tantas veces esa acción que se sorprendía que nadie se hubiera despertado.

_-Neji-_ Articuló con sus labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

Y aquella palabra le bastó para conjurar su imagen, solo entonces con el recuerdo del heredero del Bouke su cuerpo se pudo relajar, veía su imagen con suma nitidez en su mente pero sin pensar alguna situación en concreto aunque eso de poco le importó; él se encontraba con ella y eso le bastaba. Y sin saber en que momento, cuando se dio cuenta su mano ya se encontraba sobre su pecho, cerrándose lentamente cerca de su corazón con esa sensación de que algún ser invisible pero despiadado aprisionaba entre su puño de hierro sus sentimientos, separó sus labios para juntar una buena cantidad de aire y llevarla hacía sus pulmones que al parecer se habían quedado sin oxigeno y oprimían sus demás órganos ocasionando un mero dolor físico; antes de que su repentina e inesperada claustrofobia se acrecentara un sonido procedente de la calle la llevó a incorporarse del futon mirando hacía la ventana.

Miró hacía los lados esperando que alguien aparte de ella hubiera escuchado el ruido, recorrió los mismos rostros apacibles de sus amigas pero fijó su vista en el último de ellos que se había sentado sobre el futon observando a la kunoichi.

**-"No te preocupes tanto, seguro solo fue algún gato callejero que tiró algo, vuelve a dormir Tenten y deja de seguir rodando por toda la cama o el próximo sonido que escuches será el de tu cuerpo cuando te lance por la ventana"- **

**-"Hai"-**

Ino apenas si reparó en la sonrisa que sus palabras le arrancaron a la castaña pues al instante volvió a caer sobre su cómodo lugar, aunque antes de volver a dormirse se aseguró con discreción que Tenten la imitara. Abrió un ojo cuando escuchó el largo suspiro de la chica, pensó unos instantes sus palabras pues sabía que en lo que iba de la noche no había dormido nada, pues sabía de sobra que estaba pensando en el genio que se encontraba de misión.

-"Tenten tonta... Deberías de dormir en paz; tu mejor que nadie conoces a Neji, sabes que es fuerte, inteligente y astuto así que tu inquietud es en vano él estará bien, nada malo puede sucederle a un hombre de su tipo"-

La kunoichi miró intrigada un momento a la rubia descubriendo con agrado la sinceridad de sus palabras en sus azulinos ojos, le respondió con otra sonrisa similar a la de ella antes de hablarle.

**-"Te lo agradezco bruja, tu siempre sabes que decir incluso cuando parece que todo lo tomas a la ligera"-**

Ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar pero Ino descanso una vez que se aseguró que la castaña se había dormido.

**

* * *

**

Neji se comunicó con su compañera por medio de señales que solo ellos entendían, esperó movimientos similares y cuando se aseguró que la mujer había comprendido su orden puso en marcha su plan.

Desde el instante en que perpetuaron ese árido país las cosas solo se habían ido complicado para el grupo ANBU, por un lado el excesivo calor acompañado de una inmensa extensión de terreno llano y accidentado se había vuelto un importante obstáculo, pero aquello había sido solucionado la primera noche al internarse al territorio aun sin luz, conduciéndose con un talento innato en aquellos aguerridos ninjas.

Al termino de su primera jornada debieron de sentirse afortunados, aquel día había sido su única oportunidad de descansar, poco después de que el alba hubiera despuntado su capitán los había instruido una vez más en su misión; y ahora que ya estaban familiarizados con el terreno pudieron elegir cada uno su puesto.

Neji se había instalado cerca de lo que antiguamente había sido un fuerte árbol, mantenía sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, su mentón descansando en ellos, entrecerrando su mirada, poniendo especial atención al discurso que el hombre daba en ese momento. No se había movido ni una sola vez y apenas si se dignó a hablar, en su lugar se concentró en reconocer y memorizar cada detalle del lugar sin ser capaz de apaciguar ese inútil sentimiento de constante preocupación.

Justo cuando aquel gesto comenzaba a fastidiarlo y su misión apenas se encontraba a la mitad, sus planes fueron bruscamente modificados al darse cuenta que el equipo completo había sido presa fácil de una emboscada.

Él junto a su compañero, segundo al mando; se las ingeniaron para enfrentarse a los ninjas y darle tiempo a los demás de completar su misión; una leve explosión fue su señal de retirada.

Pasada la primera descarga de adrenalina, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha esta vez de regreso a su aldea en una misión que consideraron como algo normal; rápida con el numero de enemigos que ya anticipaban, que consumiría no más de tres días. Por eso cuando apenas llevaban un cuarto de milla recorrida el nuevo y feroz ataque del enemigo los tomó en completa desventaja.

Neji aprovechó la velocidad que llevaba y antes de que la kunoichi pudiera reaccionar había sido lanzada por el hombre. La chica buscó proyecta su figura en el lugar menos accidentado, arrojando una ráfaga de armas tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo y sus manos su porta armas. Esquivó el sable de su adversario sintiendo la calidez de la sangre sobre sus manos cuando la kunai penetró el abdomen del ninja, y restándole importancia al cuerpo se apresuró a buscar a sus compañeros, reconociendo de entre el alborotó causado en la parte superior de los árboles a Neji.

Él no supo en que instante entre el impulsó que daba de un árbol a otro o el sorpresivo ruido, que el frío y lacerante metal del arma se incrusto sin piedad sobre su hombro derecho. Su capitán había sido el primero en reacción, lanzó una rápida y tajante orden a su grupo antes de situarse en la retaguardia dándole tiempo a su escuadrón de adelantarse. Aquello de poco le había válido pues el enemigo ya se situaba alrededor de ellos, Neji Hyuga había sido herido y Satoshi estaría muerta si el heredero del Bouke no la hubiera lanzado hacía el vacío antes de que una bomba estallado donde había estado tan solo unos segundos antes.

Neji junto con Murakami se enfrentaron con un grupo de mercenarios que les cerraron el paso, cada shinobi se hizo cargó de su rival más próximo guardando la distancia justa para no intervenir en la pelea del otro.

Su cuerpo había quedado a pocos centímetros del suelo cuando la lanza que sostenía un hombre que le doblaba su tamaño la blandió sin mucho esfuerzo, aprovechando su posición usó sus piernas para tratar de derribarlo pero él hombre fue más rápido moviéndose a la izquierda atacando al instante.

Neji sacó ventaja de ese movimiento usando la fuerza que llevaba para lanzarlo contra otro de los ninjas. Se había visto obligado a limitar el uso de su Byakuga como consecuencia de haberlo forzado el día anterior, por eso su combate se había restringido a un mero cuerpo a cuerpo con alguna técnica esporádica. Escuchó el grito de ayuda de su compañero, aquello le bastó para renovar sus esfuerzos y deshacerse de sus contrincantes, una kunai rasgó severamente la mejilla derecha de la mascará que lo protegía cuando giró su rostro al percibir el desesperado y ahogado grito del hombre que minutos antes combatía a su lado, cortó el aire con su espada corta antes de que ésta desgarrara la yugular de su último atacante, agitó distraído el arma para apartar el fluido de ella y antes de que pudiera avanzar más para ir a ayudar a su compañero el protector que cubría su pecho, sus brazos desnudos y su mascará se cubrieron de la sangre del ninja que lo había acompañado durante su misión.

Entonces todo se alentó para el shinobi, esa era su primera misión como ANBU, implicaba no solo riesgos de mayores proporciones, una disciplina y nervios de hierro, mismo que había demostrado durante sus exámenes; pero también significaba que aquel día era la primera vez que privaba de su vida a terceras personas; antes mientras sus pupilas se fijaban en los ojos carentes de expresión de sus adversarios poca importancia le había dado al hecho que él era culpable que por infortunios del destino se extinguiera para siempre la luz de algunos hombres. Pero ahora que la realidad y la muerte comenzaban a envolverlo un sentimiento de duda rondó por su mente, el olor dulzón a sangre fresca le produjo nauseas y su propio instinto de hombre y ninja lo mantuvo dentro del combate por un tiempo más.

Llegó con una incomprensible lontananza la voz de su capitán gritándole que se retirará y huyera junto a Satoshi, no fue necesario que le recordarán que la chica llevaba el objeto por él cual se encontraban peleando, aún en el estado que se encontraba su cerebro continuaba lanzando señales de lucidez bastándole con asentir con el rostro antes de salir en dirección donde la chica se encontraba.

Ignoró la mirada de semi-horror de la mujer, le indicó las ordenes de su superior con una tranquilidad que lo sorprendió, la chica movió su mentón antes de pasar primero que él. Lo último que hizo Neji en aquel campo fue lanzar sus últimas estrellas contra un hombre que se acercaba.

El constante golpe del aire cada que se impulsaba contribuyó a alejar el acre aroma de la sangre y alejó los últimos estragos de duda de su mente, tomando el control de la situación indicándole a la kunoichi la ruta que debían seguir, ladeando el área para sacar ventaja. Elevó su mirada al firmamento notando las primeras luces del alba, aminoró la velocidad al percibir un siseo junto a él deteniéndose para enfrentar el nuevo peligro pero antes de darse cuenta algo grande y pesado golpeó su nuca, el impacto lo hizo trastabillar, alcanzó a enfocar la imagen de Satoshi corriendo hacía él. Un golpe más y todo a su alrededor no fueron más que sombras rodeadas de una densa bruma.

Y mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba hacía el vacío la imagen de Tenten, las palabras que quedaron pendientes, su promesa hecha y el agonizante deseo de tenerla una vez más a su lado surcaron un segundo su inconsciente.

**--Continuara--**

* * *

Despues de tanto tiempo aquí esta mi contribución, espero que les guste y dejen algún comentario para saber si les gusta este fic-experimento.

Nos vemos en la parte que le toca a la bruja.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
